


Good Boy

by pippen2112



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boot Worship, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Obedience, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RvB Rare Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Tex seats herself in the arm chair, legs spread wide and eyes gleaming. She taps her toe against the floor in front of her. “Come here. Crawl.”Tongue thick in his mouth, York scrambles across the room on hands and knees, twitchy and anxious under the weight of her gaze. He stops at her feet, grinning up at Tex, waiting for her next command.Leaning forward in one smooth motion, Tex rakes her fingers through his hair, down the line of his jaw, and holds his chin. Her eyes burn with unrestrained want, but when he tries to nuzzle into her touch, she holds him still. “My boots are dirty,” Tex says, leering. “Be a good boy, and make them shine for me.”





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> There will never be enough dom Tex/sub York in the world. Never.
> 
> If I missed any tags, please let me know!

York sinks onto his knees without a second thought, a soft haze drifting over his mind and quieting his thoughts. He’s sure there are plenty of folks out there who feel conflicted by submission, who can’t wrap their brains around putting themselves in a vulnerable position, or who can’t reconcile what they want in the bedroom with how they’re supposed to act in the real world. Not York; fortunately for him, he knows exactly what he wants and he’s finally found someone who is happy to give it to him.

Tex circles slowly, a vision in a pair of lacy panties and a wicked pair of boots and nothing else. She ruffles his hair and pushes his bangs out of his face, forming a fist and tugging hard. Gasping, York lets his head be moved, not-so-slowly melting into a little puddle on the bedroom floor. Sidling up to him, Tex smirks. “You gonna be a good boy for me, Yorkie?”

He swallows hard, heat swelling in his gut and coloring his cheeks. He meets her gaze and cocks his head as far as her grip will allow. “Depends if you can make me.”

Her grin stretches across her face, twitching at the corners. His breath catches, waiting for her rebuttal, and in lieu of a verbal response, she back-hands him. Pain flares along his cheek, leaving his eyes watering and his lungs tight around too little air. Tex trails her fingers along his flushed skin. “Wanna try that again?”

A whine wells in his throat. “Depends if you can make me, mistress?” he says, his voice twisting into a higher pitch.

Her eyes narrow, her grip turning vise tight. Before he gasp or groan, Tex has him face down on the rug, the coarse fabric chafing against his cheek, her foot poised on the back of his neck. “If that’s how you wanna play it, then so be it.” She leans a little more weight into him, the point of her heel driving into his skin. “Stay.”

He whimpers, but he doesn’t budge when she lifts her boot. Stays huddled against the floor, his heart pounding and his breathing rapid from the wave of pain and excitement.

“Huh, look who’s a good boy,” she says, her words dripping with condescension.

York hears footsteps padding across the bedroom, and he risks a glance at her. She’s strolling casually toward the arm chair in the corner, muscles rippling in her back and upper thighs, her hips rolling beneath the black lace, those boots clinging to her legs like they were painted on. His chest tightens and a helpless noise quivers in his throat. Fuck, she’s gonna be the death of him. And when Tex seats herself in the arm chair, legs spread wide and eyes gleaming, he’s certain she knows it. She taps her toe against the floor in front of her. “Come here. Crawl.”

Well, if that doesn’t wake up his cock, nothing will. Tongue thick in his mouth, he scrambles across the room on hands and knees, twitchy and anxious under the weight of her gaze. He stops at her feet, grinning up at Tex, waiting for her next command.

Leaning forward in one smooth motion, Tex rakes her fingers through his hair, down the line of his jaw, and holds his chin. Her eyes burn with unrestrained want, but when he tries to nuzzle into her touch, she holds him still. “My boots are dirty,” Tex says, leering. “Be a good boy, and make them shine for me.”

Moaning, York folds forward and presses his lips to her boot. Breathing in the soft, scent, he lick, the material cool and textured and shiver-inducing. Outside the bedroom, he’s distracted on a good day, absolutely scatter-brained on a bad day. But here, Tex sitting above him, kneeling with a task to attend to, here he can focus. Inch by inch, he licks up her left boot, the grit and flavor strong on his tongue, the steady motion grounding him and twisting hot in his gut. When he reaches the top edge, York noses against her skin, can smell her arousal heavy around her, and starts to kiss her thigh. Tex yanks him back by the hair and pushes him back to the ground. “Get distracted again, and you won’t like what happens.”

A shiver runs down his spine, and a half-dozen catty remarks leap into his mouth. By some miracle, York holds his tongue and turns to the other boot. As he works his way up the leather, licking it clean to make it shine, Tex hums contentedly and leans back in the chair. “That’s what I thought. Clean them up, and if you do a good enough job, I’ll let you hump my boots like a horny little pup.”

With a strangled moan, he redoubles his efforts and leaves no patch of leather unexplored. By the time Tex pulls him back by the hair, his tongue and jaw are aching and her boots practically gleam. Tex drags him up onto his knees and pulls him into a devouring kiss, all teeth and tongue and brutal efficiency that leave him weak. His eyes close and he leans into her, chasing her lips when they part.

Tex wipes her mouth with the back of her free hand and smirks down at him. “So eager to please, aren’t you?”

He nods fervently; only her unyielding grip keeps him from crawling closer.

“Good boy,” she says as she pushes one foot between his legs, the toe of her boot settling flush against his balls. His breath catches, his hips trembling from the strain to keep them still. “Go on, then. Show me what a good boy you can be.”

She doesn’t need to tell him twice. He bucks forward, grinding into the leather, his pre-come just enough to ease the friction. It’s good. So good. They’ve done this so many times before, but he never remembers how good it feels. And when Tex tugs at his hair, the pin-pricks of pain only spur him on. He bites his lip, and drops his head forward against Tex’s thigh, and humps her leg. _Like a goddamn dog._ He smothers a moan against her skin.

Tex laughs, dragging her nails against his scalp. “Just like that. Good boy. You look so good down there. So good on your knees. Enjoy it while you can. You’re gonna have to clean up my boots again when you’re done.”

Just the thought of licking up his spend sets the puddle of desire in his gut writhing. Helpless against it, York shouts, his hips stuttering forward, his cock spasming as he comes.

Tex holds him close as he twitches through the aftershocks, her fingers carding through his hair, her hum low and melodic. Slowly, his breathing returns to normal, his heartbeat settles, and the haze in his mind starts to clear. “You still with me, York?” she asks, her voice surprisingly soft.

He nods slowly, rolling his neck and looking up to her. “I’m here. I’m good.”

“Good,” she says, cupping the back of his head. She smiles, a glimmer of mischief in her eye. “Now, be a good boy and clean up your mess.”

York shivers and dives in, biting back a grin. And hey, if he does a good enough job, maybe Tex’ll let him lick her clean too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Questions, comments, and concrit welcome!


End file.
